1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chopper apparatus and more particularly, to a control device for a chopper apparatus for balancing currents flowing through a plurality of choppers connected in parallel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Choppers are used as converters for converting a DC voltage into another DC voltage having a desired voltage value and are widely used in various applications such as a constant voltage device.
The basic arrangement of a chopper is of a single phase type. This type however is associated with a problem that a large amount of ripple is included in a supply current fed from a DC source to the chopper. Therefore, a two phase type chopper is commonly used.
The chopper of a two phase type however is associated with a problem that it is difficult to balance currents of the choppers driven at different phases. Therefore, various countermeasures have been required heretofore.